


1st Ever Hale House Movie Marathon

by acercrea



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Lots of Snacks, M/M, Movie Night, Puppy Piles, Rebuilt Hale House, getting together at the very end, sterekmovienight, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: The pack has just finished rebuilding the Hale House and Stiles suggests a movie night to foster bonding in the new house. He somehow manages to get Derek to agree, so the pack settles in for the weirdest movie marathon ever. Stiles takes advantage of a sleep deprived Derek the next morning to have a conversation that might not otherwise have happened.





	1st Ever Hale House Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, the characters belong to the owners of Teen Wolf, all of the movies I mention belong to their various creators. I am not making money off of this, this is just for fun.

“We should do some pack bonding,” Stiles suggested as they were painting the den in the almost completed new Hale pack house.

“Pack bonding?” Derek asked, looking over at Stiles, not seeing his paintbrush dripping on the floor.

“Yeah, you know, an activity that a group of people who are forced to hang out together a lot, or soon to be living together, hang out with the express purpose of strengthening their friendships. The only time the pack has gotten together lately has been to fight some sort of threat or to work on this house. And since this house is almost finished, we will need a new activity to engage in soon so that we can be in each other’s presence without the risk of serious injury or death. Unless you like that idea, in which case we can sign up for bungee jumping or sky diving. By the way, you are dripping,” Stiles pointed out.

“I’m going to choose to ignore that you are patronizing me, and instead ask what you had in mind?” Derek asked, cursing as he moved his brush back over the tray.

“I don’t know, mini golf, hiking, going to the movies, all are excellent bonding ideas. We could even watch the movie here, there are 3 rooms in this house that are big enough to put in a projector and have enough seats to accommodate everyone in the pack plus miscellaneous significant others. Hell, we could even do it as a sleep over, stay up all night and celebrate the fact that the house is finally done,” Stiles suggested.

“I don’t know, that sounds like a lot of work, and we just put in the carpets, what if someone spills something?” Derek half-heartedly protested. He looked like he was about to say something else when he frowned, looking over to his left. “No one is asking your opinion, Isaac, more painting, less eaves dropping,” Derek spoke to the wall.

“Isaac agrees with me, doesn’t he? See this is a great idea, we can even let everyone in the pack pick one movie, and no one gets to leave until we are done. Please, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, Derek, please?” Erica spoke from the door, causing Stiles to jump slightly.

“Fine, we will have a movie marathon, and everyone can pick a movie, but everyone is allowed to leave whenever they want to, I’m not forcing people to watch movies at my house,” Derek conceded.

“Fair, and I will coordinate everything, you just have to show up,” Stiles promised.

“Even better. Now, can we please get back to painting so we can move in sometime this year?” Derek asked, causing both Erica and Stiles to salute him before going back to work, Erica running a hand across Stiles’ back on her way out. Derek shook his head as he went back to his own painting, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**

“Welcome everyone to the first ever Hale house movie night. Everyone has submitted a movie title to me and they have randomly been arranged into the weirdest movie marathon ever. There are snacks and drinks along the back wall, there aren’t any bad seats, so just arrange yourself around the room and make sure you are comfortable because we are in for a long ride. I do request that you all remember that all of the movies we are going to be watching tonight are favorites of someone in this room, so please be respectful. First movie starts in 5 minutes,” Stiles announced, popping a disc into the Blu-ray player next to the projector.

“Thanks for doing all of this, it seems like it was a lot of work,” Derek said as he joined Stiles at the refreshment table, a bottle of water and bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“Nah, it was fun. Thanks for letting me do it and paying for all of the snacks,” Stiles replied, grabbing a box of red vines and a ginger ale.

They both discovered that the only places left were next to each other and with a shrug they both took their places.

“I love this movie,” Stiles whispered to Derek as Pitch Perfect started up.

“Was this your pick?” Derek whispered back.

“No, mine is toward the end. This is Lydia’s pick,” Stiles replied.

They spent the entire movie whispering back and forth, sharing Derek’s popcorn, talking mostly about nothing, the rest of the pack doing the same so they weren’t worried about disturbing each other. For Final Destination, Boyd’s pick, Stiles would bury his head in Derek’s shoulder during each death, Derek teasing him for being squeamish when he had seen comparable things in real life. For Scott’s pick, Willy Wonka, they played a game where every time candy was on screen, they would take a bite of red vines.

The pack had been swapping spots and taking advantage of cuddling with new people anytime someone had gotten up to get something, so, when Stiles got up to get the pizza from the guy at the door between Scott’s pick and Isaac’s, Winter Soldier, he assumed that someone would take his spot and he was a little disappointed because he was having fun joking around with Derek, but figured it would be ok. When he got back and discovered that his spot was still there, he was surprised but happy.

Stiles was appalled when he found out that Derek hadn’t seen Amelie, Allison’s pick, but felt mollified when Derek made a point of telling him afterward that he had enjoyed it a lot.

Everyone was fading a bit when Jackson’s pick was put in, but Fast 5 woke everyone up and gave them a second wind. Stiles again expected to lose his prime spot when he collected the Chinese food, the only place still delivering at midnight, before putting on the Star Trek relaunch, but he was still sitting next to Derek while they watched the Alpha’s pick, and they both argued the pros and cons of Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto reimagining such iconic roles.

Scott grumbled when Stiles announced his pick(“You have had plenty of opportunity to watch Episode 4, Scott, and Episode 5 is literally my favorite movie, you are the only one who hasn’t seen Star Wars in this room.”), but he did stay in the room and didn’t go up to bed, which is more than Stiles expected, so he counted it as a win.

Everyone was fading fast by the last movie in their marathon, Erica’s pick, The Wizard of Oz, everyone else dozing in a big puppy pile that had migrated entirely to the floor. Stiles took advantage by stretching out on the couch, leaning against Derek, his legs extended on the now empty couch. By the end Derek and Stiles were the only ones still awake, but just barely.

“We should wake everyone up, make sure they get up to their rooms without passing out on the stairs,” Stiles mumbled sleepily, his head drooping onto Derek’s shoulder.

“Ok, but give me five minutes to rest my eyes, I need a power nap,” Derek requested, his arm moving to wrap around Stiles, pulling him closer.

“It is 4 in the morning, you don’t power nap at 4 in the morning,” Stiles protested, sinking further into Derek, his arm absently wrapping around Derek’s waist.

**

Stiles woke to poorly muffled giggles and the sound of a phone camera taking pictures the next morning, surprised that the crick in his neck hadn’t woken him first.

He tried to stretch it out, but became aware that he was at an odd angle because he was sleeping against someone, his mind only coming up with one possibility as he replayed last night. He was proved right when a voice spoke, causing the chest below his ear to rumble as he said, “I swear to god Erica, if you don’t delete those pictures willingly, I am going to make you do it.”

“Awe, Derek, you are no fun,” Erica protested, taking one more picture before leaving the room.

“I don’t think she is going to delete any of those,” Stiles spoke, sitting up so he wasn’t leaning on Derek.

“Sorry, I was hoping she wouldn’t wake you, but, well, you know Erica,” Derek stated.

“Yeah. What was your plan, if you were trying not to wake me up? I can’t imagine that our position was more comfortable for you than it was for me,” Stiles pointed out.

“No, it wasn’t, I was going to carry you up to your room so you could sleep more comfortably,” Derek shrugged, looking embarrassed.

“Oh, that is actually a good plan. Hey Derek, since we are both tired and you are less likely to evade, can I ask you a question?” Stiles asked as they both stood up.

“Of course,” Derek agreed, stretching his arms over his head.

“All of the other wolves are very tactile, and Erica said it made their wolves feel better to touch, verify that someone is there, and solidify the bond of friendship, pack, whatever. But you don’t touch them as much. Why is that?” Stiles inquired, both of them gathering the items from the snack table that needed to be refrigerated and walking toward the kitchen.

“It is harder for me, solidifying the bonds with this pack reminds me of the bonds that I used to have that are broken, makes me think of all the family members that died in the fire. I want to, and I do feel better when I do it, but sometimes it makes me feel empty,” Derek explained, putting the various dips and frostings back into the fridge.

“But you do it with me,” Stiles stated, both of them walking toward the stairs.

“You have never made me feel empty,” Derek said simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Things with you are easier than with the others. I don’t feel the same way about them as I feel about you.”

“Derek,” Stiles stopped them at the top of the stairs, turning so he was looking him in the eye.

Whatever he was looking for, he must have found it, because he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek’s, throwing his arms around the older man’s neck when he stepped closer and put his hands on Stiles’ hips.

Stiles pulled away a minute later, ready to apologize, but Derek spoke first. “I should have done that a long time ago,” he said before leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. You can hang out with me on Tumblr, @acercrea. If you did please leave me a kudos, and if you loved it please tell me what you loved in a comment, they make my day.


End file.
